Kiss, Kiss
by Jaxxsome
Summary: Cuán linda es la acción del beso, sin importar el carácter del mismo. Juntar los labios con los de la persona que te gusta, aunque sea un segundo o diez minutos, se llega a convertir en necesidad, en deseo. Inocente o perverso, termina siendo eso.


**Kiss, Kiss**

Amanece... El sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte, radiante y lleno de vida... Llegó el día. El día de San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad... Sobretodo lo primero, el amor.

Cuán lindo es ese día. Una larga lista de formas hay con las cuales expresar amor, o gusto, por alguien.

Hay cartas, hay flores, hay melódicas canciones y melosas confesiones, hay abrazos y caricias... Y hay besos.

Cuán linda es la acción del beso, sin importar el carácter del mismo. Juntar los labios con los de la persona que te gusta, aunque sea un segundo o diez minutos, se llega a convertir en necesidad, en deseo. Inocente o perverso, termina siendo eso. Porque simplemente es algo bueno y sano si de amor es acompañado.

Desde la partida de Ronnie Anne, Lincoln Loud es un chico que imagina con añoranza el besar otra vez, el ser correspondido y posar sus labios sobre el de una chica. Pero no se le ha dado la oportunidad; o, mejor dicho, "no la ha buscado": es así como, el supuesto mujeriego que tiene como amigo (Rusty) le dice cada vez que tocan temas de chicas en sus charlas.

\- En serio, Lincoln, créeme. La vida es corta.

\- Tú créeme, no necesito chicas, menos hoy. Además, ya tengo el regalo para Ronnie. - El albino hizo notar una sonrisa llena de sentimientos. El amor que sentía por la latina seguía tan latente como los días posteriores a su primer beso.

El problema, según Rusty, era que habían transcurrido cuatro años desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó a otra ciudad...

\- No te contesta las videollamadas.- El tono cortante de Rusty, y las propias palabras, fueron la guinda del pastel para hacer, de aquél mensaje, un duro golpe que esfumó toda sonrisa del rostro del Loud.

\- Eh... Seguramente tiene problemas con el internet, sé que me contestará.

\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿Pero sabes qué? Han pasado cuatro años.- Lincoln lo miró con incredulidad.- ¡Chico, que rechazaste a Paige solo por alguien que está detrás de una pantalla!

\- Eso fue hace mucho...

\- Si Paige buscara intentar algo contigo otra vez... ¿La rechazarías?

De un momento a otro, Rusty había escarbado muy rápido en el tema y la mirada asesina de su amigo se cruzó con la suya propia. Danger Zone.

\- De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un "No".

Pasaron unos minutos. El par se mantuvo en silencio, observando jóvenes yendo de aquí para allá, hasta que Lincoln habló.

\- ¿En serio crees que necesite chicas? - Rusty sonrió como respuesta, finalmente su amigo había reaccionado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Viejo... No diré más sobre Ronnie Anne pero que quede claro que no son novios. No está contigo ni tú con ella. Y somos chicos, tenemos necesidades.

\- Ajá...

\- Es simple, hay un montón de chicas hoy. Hazlo, ve a por ellas.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Una chica de su clase había organizado una fiesta ese día para celebrar la fecha, y dejo en claro que se guardasen los regalos para la reunión. Había música, sonrisas y... Chicas, al menos eso a percepción de Rusty.

Cabe destacar que el par no estaba dentro de la ubicación principal de la fiesta (la casa de la chica), sino que se encontraban en la entrada. Lincoln no estaba seguro de volver a involucrarse en el núcleo de las fiestas, y más si su hermana Lynn estaba invitada.

\- Pero siento que...

\- Que envejeces y desperdicias tu vida.

Lincoln lo miró indeciso. Titubeó un poco antes de responder.

\- Está bien, está bien. Dime qué hacer.- Le dolió decirlo, pero eso estaba más que pensado.

Ronnie Anne parecía que no volvería, y lo entendía. En la ciudad, la calidad de vida y las oportunidades de trabajo eran mayores, su familia y ella subsistían mejor ahí.

Pero claro, le había tocado aislarse en temas románticos esperando que su romance surgiera con la Santiago, pero todo era hablar por chat y, de vez en cuando, visitarla. Algo que se hizo cada vez más complicado por diversos motivos; aún así, nunca le expresó sus sentimientos porque, en caso de que ella correspondiera los mismos (lo que era bastante probable), mantener una relación a distancia le parecía absurdo (en un principio, era la mejor de las ideas. Luego una charla con Lori le aclaró todo).

Y, para rematar, ese día Ronnie Anne no le contestaba las videollamadas. Había preparado un regalo de San Valentín para ella, y sus sospechas se fortalecían...

\- Pues Jordan está por allá.

De entre toda la gente, estaba Jordan; chica de tez clara, un poco más alta que el promedio, de cabello castaño claro y peinado en una side-tail. Se podía distinguir fácilmente por los mechones blancos en su trenza, una larga historia en la que Lincoln y Lynn estuvieron involucrados poco tiempo atrás. Además de eso, a ojos de los chicos no se acercaba a ser la más bella; aún a pesar de tener 15 años, a penas se veían pequeños indicios de desarrollo adolescente por lo que sus atributos eran verdaderamente escasos.

\- N-no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Pienso lo mismo, no tiene nada de pecho... Ni nada. Pero es que es la única que veo que esté sola, lo siento.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! - Opinaba de Rusty que era un pervertido, pero esas cosas siempre le sorprendían.

\- Ah, pues es lo único que debe preocuparte.

\- ¿Lo único? - Sonó ingenuo al preguntar. Sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

\- Sarcasmo. ¿Te pone Jordan acaso?

\- Estás enfermo. Solo no me interesa lo que... A ti te interesa.

\- ¡Entonces mi teoría era cierta!

Lincoln lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué teoría?

\- O que eres bi o que te gustan las planas. Paige no tiene mucho, y Ronnie Anne disimula muy bien lo que...

\- ¡Cambio de tema!

\- Acércate a ella, y conversa normalmente. Recuerda que está agradecida por el cabello blanco.- Dijo, empujando a Lincoln.

\- Espera, espera, pero es una chica popular, ¡No es como antes que era fácil hablar con ella! ¡Y deja de empujarme!

\- Excusas.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba detrás de Jordan, quién apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared. Su mente y vista estaban fijadas en la pantalla de su dispositivo móvil.

Mientras, Rusty desapareció del mapa.

\- "Cupido oxidado..." - Pensó, y sonrió por ello. Y frunció el ceño, Rusty era imposible.

\- Jo... Jordan.- Tartamudear nunca está en los planes.

Jordan volteó su mirada y luego su rostro, sonrió levemente y, sosteniendo su teléfono con la mano derecha, saludó a Lincoln con la izquierda.

\- Hola, Linc.

\- Hooola...

La castaña río. Era divertido oír y ver a Lincoln nervioso.

Lincoln se sonrojó de inmediato y sonrió tontamente. Para sus adentros, maldecía a Rusty.

\- Eres lindo.- Dijo, con naturalidad.

\- A-ah...

Definitivamente, Lincoln nervioso le parecía lo más tierno del mundo. Después de los gatos con pelaje de tres colores.

Río un poco más fuerte que antes, y pellizcó una mejilla de Lincoln brevemente, ante los escalofríos de éste.

\- Me siento mala... Ya paro.- Río, e intentó recuperar la compostura. Llegado ese punto quería entablar una conversación con el albino.

\- Te ves encantadora.- Dijo, ciertamente con esfuerzo.

Jordan lucía un hermoso vestido-túnica de color blanco que resaltaba su rostro, el cual a Lincoln le parecía hermoso y rebosante de jovialidad. Sus labios eran claros y rosas y su piel de tono pálido por el maquillaje.

\- Gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice. Siempre tan atento.- Sonrió, sincera sin poder evitar la aparición de un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿El... Primero? Pero tienes muchos amigos.

\- Ellos... Tal vez ni lo sean.

De pronto, Lincoln vió en ella una sonrisa ligeramente forzada y voz triste. Ya se hacía una idea de por qué estaba apartada de la gente.

\- Jordan...

\- ¿Doy lástima?

Río una vez más. Al chico se le hizo difícil dejar pasar por alto la pizca de melancolía en su expresión; su risa era como una ironía.

\- No... No lo creo, ¡Claro que no! Con el tiempo, he aprendido que cantidad no siempre es calidad.

\- No, Linc, no tengo amigos. Te lo aseguro.

\- Te he conseguido un nuevo amigo, se llama Lincoln Loud y... Él no es prejuicioso, ni superficial.

Jordan lo miró por segundos sin decir nada. Quizás por la impresión, o por lo sonrojada que estaba.

\- ¡Recuerdo cuando teníamos once! La pasábamos bien... Nuestra amistad era sincera.

Y así, siguieron hablando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Media hora después compartían risas y el rato que pasaban era muy bueno.

\- ¡Era muy divertido! ¿Y recuerdas la formación serpiente? No podías superarnos.- Exclamó con aire de superioridad. Fingido, claro.

\- Ahh, qué nostálgico... No fue lo mejor alejarme de ti y de tus amigos así. Tonterías de una niña que quería ser bien vista por todos.

\- He aprendido que no vale la pena ser tomado en cuenta por los chicos "Cool" si hay que lastimar los sentimientos de alguien para ello... Y si son los de una chica, la pena adquiere valor negativo.- Río un poco, recordando a Ronnie Anne.

\- Eres el chico más gentil que he conocido, Linc. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que nuestros sentimientos son más frágiles que los de un chico?

Sintió la frente fría de pronto, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. ¡Menuda pregunta!

\- Eh... No dije eso, solo...

\- Tranquilo... En verdad sí que soy más frágil que un chico en más de un sentido, contando el sentimental. Esto me pasa por ser muy abierta y cálida... Duele cuando alguien no corresponde de la misma forma. ¿Sabes lo qué digo?

\- Sí... - Asintió, captando nuevamente una pizca de melancolía en su expresión.- A mí me agradas y... No me importa que...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tu cuerpo.- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo, muy sonrojado.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- Tu... Cuerpo... - Contestó ahora de forma pausada.- Verás, creo que estás triste, y he visto que tus amigas... Bueno, las chicas con las que hablabas, están... Su cuerpo... Buenas...

\- Sí, ya entendí. Continúa, por favor.- Más que fastidiada, aquello sonó suave. No parecía molesta, como Lincoln preveía.

\- Mi amigo Rusty hizo un comentario también, y... ¡Maldición! Todos aquí son muy superficiales, solo se interesan en el físico y no en el corazón. Sé que suena súper cursi, pero en serio es cansino ver y oír a gente tan vanal, gente que prefiere saludar al chico Gary Stu o a la chica con mucha cadera y bonita sonrisa. ¡Y te diré que a mí no me importa que no cumplas los estándares que la sociedad impone! Yo... No dejaré que estés sola, yo nunca lo estuve y sé que eres mil veces más capaz que yo.

Jordan río, feliz. Escuchar todas esas palabras era justo lo que esperaba de Lincoln. Alguien con principios en los cuales predominaba la caballerosidad y el respeto hacia las mujeres...

\- O sea... Yo te gusto.- Dijo ella, suavemente, como si de un ángel se tratase, para luego acercarse a Lincoln en busca de sus labios.

Y, por supuesto, el albino no iba a rechazar la mejor forma de cerrar aquél día.

— X —

\- Y lo cliché se fue a la mierda.

\- Déjame recapitular... ¿Dices que Jordan te besó de forma salvaje tal cual animal y que ahora son novios? - Pregunta, retóricamente, Rusty impresionado. No esperaba que Jordan fuese tan... Tan Tabby. Solo hacía falta ver la marca de un par de colmillos en el cuello, labios y orejas de Lincoln para comprobar que está mal juzgar al libro por su portada.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Beso francés?

\- No sé si fue irlandés o italiano pero sentí su lengua en mi garganta.

\- Pues... ¡Vamos avanzando! Recuerda la primera lección de mi curso de seducción... Todas las mujeres son diferentes.

\- Y que lo digas...

 **Fin**

Cuando llegue febrero, citaré este fanfic... Tuve que publicarlo (en fechas navideñas, sí, pero lo de Navidad en el universo de TLH no va conmigo).

Por cierto, ¿Alguien quiere continuación? :P


End file.
